dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Green Tea Siblings, Kit and Kat
Kit and Kat Kit and Kat GreenTea '''also know as the '''Green Tea Siblings. Are the only survivors to the Ryokucha Clan after one of the clansmen became a Zombie and attacked or affected the other Ruokucha Clan members. Appearance Both Kit and his sister has Jade green hair, Aqua green eyes, and tradtional Jade green Japanese attire with a light and brown sash that goes around the mid-section. At the corners of their eyes are red make-up. Both Kit and Kat have a branch of Green tea leaves in their hair. Kit has his hair tied up in either a high or low pony-tail while Kat has low twin-tails. Personality As a older brother Kit is always over protective of his sister and won't allow any males near her. He is rather mature but is always up for a good joke. Kat is rather shy around strangers so she is always clinging to her brother. Kat dosen't like to be left alone since she get lonely rather easily. History Kit was actually the second born son of Sakura(A.K.A Saruka) Greentea ''and ''Midori Greentea. Kit and his older brother Kik where identical twins with the only difference being there eyes as Kik inherited his Mothers pinkish eyes. They often fought with each other but always make up afterwards. Kit and Kik where both 6 years old when there baby sister, Kat, was born but, unfortunately, it was also the day the tragic event of the clans demise began. Kit and kik along with their mother and newborn sister tried to escape the chaos but Kat, only being an infant , and their mother, weak from childbirth made it impossible. Sakura Greentea collapsed in midist of their escape but was soon confronted with a Zombie. Wanting to protect her children she left Kat in the arms of Kit as she tried to hold of the Zombie attacker with her weakened body. Kit and Kik could only watch in horror as their mother tried to fend of the zombie. She met her fate after falling from the 3rd floor of their house and into the pond with the zombie intact. not long after Kik noticed a zombie charging towards Kit, who was currently hold Kat. Not wanting to watch more of his family die before him Kik pushed the Shocked Kit out of path of the Zombie only to take the damage. In his last moments of life he said "Always protect...your loved ones..and....famliy-" Ingraving those words of his brother he manage to flee the Manor with his infant sister saftely but even after there escape life was not easy on Kit. Many believe Kat was a cursed child and didn't want her here, they would take pity of Kit but would direct they're hatred to Kat. Angered by their beliefs Kit fleed his hometown with Kat in toe and started a new life. Due to his overprotectiveness Kit never let Kat leave their new Mansion/home until after 14 years, 2 weeks after her 14th birthday, actually. Since Kat never had any outside contact and the only contact she ever had being her brother she had a hard time making friends or was either ignored. Family *Midori Greentea, Father, and head of the Ryokucha clan. *Sakura Greentea, Mother, wife of Midori Greentea and Mother of Kik, Kit, and Kat. In her childhood she came in contact with a Inverted Rot Dessert and lost her right eye to the Rot.lucky it was treated before it spreaded anymore. Sakura was rebaked numerous times but the damage to her right eye was permanent. *Kik Greentea, older brother and first born son. Trivia Kit: *Kit once had longer hair but decided to cut it since he was continously mistakened as a women. *Kit enjoys sweet and sour foods *Kit's favorite pass time is reading/watching comdey dramas *Kit's favortie type of women are "Energitic and will get along with my sister" Kat: *Kat is allergic to ginger and being in contact of it means he skin will break out in blisters. *Kat's favorite type of guy is "Honest yet shy" *Kat love suspnse dramas *Kat has a pet koi fish named "Senzaburu" Baker Trivia *Kit and Kat where first meant to me be a couple, then twin brothers, but Baker-san decided to settle on the Big bro, lil sis look. *Kit and kat was created by "Baker" http://shuuya-anri.tumblr.com/%7CShuuya Shuuy Anri as a show of intrest in the Dessert Anime Fandom and also expressing the joy of her older brother returing from colleage. *Anri's favorite ice cream flavor is "Green Tea", upon searching for other Green Tea flavored dessert Anri came across a Kit-Kat bar with Green tea flavoring along side Green tea ice creamand thus the siblings where made. Category:Characters Category:Other